


Partner Betrayal

by brainofck



Series: Zat's Birthday, 2007 [3]
Category: Andromeda, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her third request, Zats suggested:  "3. A little cliche fic - dealer's choice."  I did the "they read slash" cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zats_clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Slash is fiction. So while we may all be demented, slash is basically the author's own ~~porno~~ script, populated by the individuals she feels would be ideal to fill the various roles ~~if she ruled the universe~~ if she were ever fortunate enough have the opportunity to bring her vision to the screen. *snortle*
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer:** And just to be clear, in no way do I wish to suggest that Richard Dean Anderson and Michal Shanks ever read fan fiction and got it on. Ever. Totally made that up. That's me! Writing the fiction.

"Look at this," Rick said.

Michael set aside the Saturday hockey section of the _Star Tribune_ and took the proffered laptop.

 _Daniel was flat on his back, legs spayed, hands ineffectually closing and unclosing over his head, where there was no headboard on the ridiculous cot that apparently passed for bedroom furniture for the Ancients. Not that Daniel was complaining. This was his second favorite way to get fucked. A long, slow screw, Ronon sliding slickly in and out of his ass._   

_He groaned his appreciation._   

_The only thing he liked better was holding a fistful of dreds in each hand and giving it to Ronon from behind, riding him like -_   



"I saw this one," Michael said, passing the computer back. "Lexa loves Pegasus B. Very hot. The writing's a little over the top, though. Not really my thing."

Rick made a moue of distaste, wrinkling his nose in obvious disgust.

"Well, I don't think it's very in character," he complained, clicking the back button.

Michael snorted.

"People actually think you're _straight_?" he asked, laughing. "How the Hell have you managed it all these years?"

Rick pulled himself up straighter, tipping his chin up, staring coldly down his nose at Michael.

"I am a super-macho tough guy. Who cares if I collect art, patronize opera, and camp up my toughest tough guy character?"

He clicked the forward button on the browser again.

"I know," Michael said. "It's like a bad traffic accident..."

"I feel betrayed just reading it! Lexa liked it?" Rick shuddered. "I feel like writing the fix where Jack finds out and goes to Pegasus and hunts Ronon down and shows him how Special Ops does it in the Milky Way." Rick scowled.

Michael gently tugged the laptop. Then tugged harder when Rick held on to it, glaring at him over the screen. Finally he _yanked_ it, and carefully placed it on the bedside table while Rick crossed his arms over his naked chest and did his best to look baleful.

But how baleful could you really pretend to be with a raging hard on tenting the sheets and your gorgeous, naked boyfriend in bed with you?

"Lexa..." Michael drawled as he made certain the laptop was safely placed on the cluttered table. "...is a fanfic whore. She reads Daniel/Anybody. She loves Pegasus B because it opens up so many new options for pairings. She reads every Andromeda piece she can get her hands on, too. And her absolute favorite is Andromeda/Romy/AI. So..." Michael straddled Rick's lap, pulling Rick's arms open and letting his fingers explore soft silver fur and peaked nipples.

"So," Rick murmured.

"Exactly," said Michael, leaning in to kiss him ohsosoftly.

"Jack and Daniel forever?" Rick said hopefully.


End file.
